1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a probe card.
2. Related Art
In the recent trend of making the pitch of electrodes of an electronic device narrow, a demand for miniaturizing the probe pins of a probe card provided in a testing apparatus for testing the electronic device with high precision has also been increasing. As conventional minute probe pins, the membrane type probe pins are known.
The membrane type probe pins, however, have a problem that they are liable to be deformed because of being in contact with the electronic device. Accordingly, it is difficult to provide a probe card having minute probe pins with high precision.